Miklos Lipton
Miklos Lipton is a character in the Grand Theft Auto Series, who appears as the Protagonist of King Of The Hill. Biography Background Miklos was born in Carcer City in 1988, from Michael Lipton and an unnamed mother. His father was a well-known thief and wasn't present much during Miklos' childhood. His mother died when he was 10, and Michael left Miklos in Bullworth Academy. The next time Miklos saw him was at his graduation. Miklos soon found himself walking in his father's footsteps when he worked as a getaway driver a few times for criminal organizations back in Carcer. According to Miklos himself, he doesn't know much about cars except how to start and drive one. In 2007, Miklos went into Military Service and met Tony Meech. The pair became close friends and served in Afghanistan Together. In early 2012, both Miklos and Tony took part in an operation to blow up an enemy weapon storage. Their squad were detected and the mission was aborted. Tony refused to obey orders and tried to accomplish the mission alone, but accidentally blew himself up. Miklos became depressed after losing his friend and seceded from military service. The he spent the next year in Carcer, working as a security officer in various events. Events in King of The Hill In 2013, during the events of GTA V, Miklos was offered a job in Merryweather Security by Sergeant Otto Matic. Since military stuff was the only thing Miklos was good at, he decided to take the offer. While working in Merryweather, Miklos met Perry Harris, a cocky soldier, who says he has a plan that Miklos would be suitable to execute. Some time later, Devin Weston, who has heard a lot of Merryweather's new superstar, gives Miklos a task to spy on Michael De Santa. Miklos leaves to Los Santos and during his stay, he lives in his cousin Thomas' home. Perry also reveals his "plan" to Miklos; They, two poor puny soldiers, taking over the entire criminal underworld of Los Santos to gain fame, power and riches. Miklos promises to think about it while doing Weston's errands. Perry introduces Miklos to Victor Sax, who is a member of Aztecas. As a friend of Perry, Victor promises to help them on their journey. With the help of Sax and Aztecas, Miklos targets the Armenian Mafia. At first, he does it only for Perry, but later understand how nice it feels to have wealth and power, and starts to seriously go after the mantle of Ultimate Kingpin of Los Santos. Miklos puts the Armenians on their knees, and takes over the sect led by Alan Nazarian. Taking care of the welfare of his new gang, Miklos helps the Armenians double their profits, which makes Nazarian side with Miklos. With his help, Miklos then goes after the Los Santos Triads. Alan holds a grudge for the Triads and is nothing but eager to defeat them, while Thomas is afraid they will find his house and kill him, for what he and Miklos did to them during their nightout. With Nazarian, Miklos completes various tasks to weaken the Triads. At one point, Miklos must get Alan's car back that was stolen by the Triads. Miklos finds a house in El Burro Heights, with the car in the garage. It's guarded by Marabunta Grande, and Miklos finds out they have also kidnapped an actress, Jenni Taylor. Miklos rescues her and brings her to safety in Thomas' house. Miklos starts protecting Jenni from her chasers, and the two form a warm relationship. During Miklos' quest, he keeps working for Sgt. Matic (later promoted to a Captain). He takes part in many operations, that all seem to break bad. Later, Miklos adds the Triads to his empire and starts working with their leader, Tatsu Hsiang. Tatsu and Alan though get in conflict, and Miklos must decide which one is more important to him, the Armenians or the Triads. Miklos' crusade also gets the attention of the NightHawk, an international terrorist organization, and their leader Lincoln Jones. Jones blackmails Miklos to commit an attack on the Bollinbroke Penitentiary. Miklos reunites with his father, Michael, in order to succeed. Shortly after, Perry betrays Miklos by "revealing" Cpt. Matic, that Miklos has been behind all of Merryweather's failed operations. Matic fires Miklos, and Perry turns Victor Sax and the Aztecas against him. Miklos loses his mantle as the ultimate crime lord, and Lincoln Jones puts a bounty on him, for killing couple of his men and to teach him, that the life can suck sometimes. Angered, Miklos decides to settle things with Perry. He goes to have a talk with Victor, but is ultimately forced to kill him when he and his men attack. Perry contacts Miklos. Having taken over the Merryweather Security, he challenges Miklos to come and defeat him. Miklos fights his way through Perry's faction and NightHawk mercenaries and faces Perry at Cpt. Matic's office. Perry is holding Matic as a hostage. Miklos demands to know why Perry betrayed him. Perry then reveals, that he truly is Tony Meech, Miklos old friend who died in Afghanistan. Perry/Tony blames Miklos for his "death" and plotted his complex scheme to eventually betray him and show what it feels like to be alone against the cruel world. Miklos admits Tony's plan makes no sense. Tony the challenges him for a duel in the air. The former friends fight over the Blaine County in helicopters. Tony tries to cheat by calling the NightHawk aid him in the battle, but they're defeated by Thomas, Jenni and Matic, who have come to help Miklos. His plans ruined and out of ideas, Perry/Tony bails and parachutes to Mount Chilliad. Miklos chases him to the top and kills him once and for all. Aftermath Miklos believes he'll leave the life of crime and settles down with his family. If Alan is spared, he'll gift Miklos an golden Sabre Turbo. Cpt. Matic offers Miklos an apologize and a job as an officer in Merryweather. Miklos promises to consider the offer and says he might need Matic's help to find Lincoln Jones. Personality Miklos is a determined tough guy, who wants to make a difference, have power, fame, and money. He doesn't enjoy killing people, and does it only in self-defense, if he is rewarded for doing it, or to get revenge. Miklos isn't callous, but cares about his relatives and intima tes, and tries to protect them at all cost when gaining enemies. Miklos keeps Perry as his friend, even though he constantly taunts Miklos and keeps him as an inferior muscle who does his dirty work. Miklos forms a relationship with wannabe-actor Jenni Taylor after rescuing her from Marabunta Grande. He's also in very good terms with his cousin Thomas, and both aid each other however they can. Miklos doesn't know much about cars, and owns a Baller as his default vehicle throughout his story. Miklos is military tr ained, which is why he's in such a good physical condition and can use a large variety of weapons. Characters Killed by Miklos Lipton *'Rogers' - Killed in orders of Devin Weston *'Weston's Butler' - Killed in orders of Devin Weston *'Spy' - Killed in orders of Devin Weston *Eduard Khachaturian - Killed in orders of Victor Sax *Alan Nazarian - Killed in orders of Tatsu Hsiang and for endangering Miklos' empire with his unpredictability (Optional) *Tatsu Hsiang - Killed for endangering Miklos' empire with her uncooperative (Optional) *Victor Sax - Killed for betraying Miklos and siding up with Perry Harris *Perry Harris - Killed for betraying Miklos Mission Appearances King of The Hill *As the protagonist, he appears in every mission. Category:King of The Hill Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals